The formation of void spaces in current concrete floor structures is thought to produce a benefit since such voids can be arranged to have functionality in a number of different advantageous ways. In order to resolve the issues which arise in relation to prior art of the kind being considered, the limitations of the system need to be overcome or at least minimised.